battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
FrenZy
frenZy was a robot armed with a large axe. It was circular in shape and colored yellow. It was built and owned by Patrick Campbell of Team Minus Zero, which also competed in Robotica with Wendingo and Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with The Bat. frenZy also competed in Robot Wars, fighting in the MTV Pilot, where it beat The Mangulator and then lost to Mauler in the final. frenZy also competed in the Series 4 War of Independence, where it defeated British robots Detonator and Ming 2 before losing in the final to Mortis. frenZy competed in every season of BattleBots and had decent success, reaching the semifinals of Season 2.0. It was a crowd favorite for the fact it could use its hammer to swing out of control. It did decently in BattleBots, having an equal number of wins and losses in its career. Robot History Long Beach 1999 frenZy's first match of the competition was against Mauler. frenZy won by crowd vote and advanced to the next round, where it faced Nightmare. The fight had a pattern, Nigtmare hitting frenZy, frenZy got flipped over, frenZy got itself back on its wheels and then it starts again with Nightmare hitting frenZy. After a while, frenZy's weapon was ripped off leaving frenZy weaponless. However, Nightmare also lost its weapon as the disc got caught on the drive chain for the disc. Nightmare pushed frenZy into the spikestrip and then into the killsaws. Nightmare won by crowd vote and this lost put frenZy to the loser's bracket, where it faced Namreko 3000. frenZy won by crowd vote and advanced to the next round, where it faced Punjar. Punjar won by crowd vote and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament. frenZy wasn't finished, however, as it participated the gigabot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, it got pinned and crushed by Razer, as the latter was easily able to pierce its aluminum armor. It was still moving at the end, but lost overall to Razer. Las Vegas 1999 frenZy's first match was against Annihilator. frenZy won on a 8-1 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced BioHazard. BioHazard dominated the fight, flipping frenZy numerous times until BioHazard managed to tip frenZy onto its back and for some reason, frenZy was unable to self-right. BioHazard won by KO and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament again. frenZy later had a grudge match against Slugger. In the beginning of the match, Slugger started spinning on the spot and had frenZy crash into the front of it, slamming frenZy into the spikes. Slugger continued to spin faster and hit frenZy again, throwing it backwards. Slugger started slowing down though, which gave frenZy the opportunity to ram straight into the back of Slugger. Slugger bounced back on to the BattleBox floor and hit frenZy two more times with its weapon before being flipped over. This move broke the drive chain yet again, and left Slugger uncontrollably rolling into the spikestrip. A tapout was called and frenZy won the grudge match. frenZy wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 1.0 frenZy's first and only match in Season 1.0 was against OverKill. Both robots steadily approached each other, looking unsure to attack. OverKill finally broke the tension with a blow to frenZy's top, causing both robots to flail their weaponry aimlessly as frenZy got its first hammer blow to the front of OverKill. The two rammed each other following continuous attacking from both sides when OverKill pushed frenZy onto the hellraisers. frenZy retaliated by pushing OverKill onto the killsaws, sending it flying and retreating. OverKill came back however, and delivered a massive blow to its opponent who likewise returned the favor. frenZy then pushed OverKill into the corner and resumed pounding on its opponent, delivering four blows. This back and forth hitting continued for a while before OverKill ended the fight by getting a strong slam onto frenZy. This move decided the fight in OverKill's favor and won with a 7-2 judges decision. This meant that frenZy was eliminated from the tournament again. frenZy wasn't finished however as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. frenZy came out and immediately collided with Mjollnir. frenZy was flipped over in the exchange, but quickly self-righted. frenZy swung its axe a bit when Voltarc and Monster got close, but they both veered away from frenZy. frenZy stayed out of the action a bit as they went near one of the spikestrips as Mjollnir came back in near them and swung down with its spike. It was a small battle between the two before OverKill came in as well, where Mjollnir fled. frenZy got away from the wall and tried to swing down on one of Nightmare's tires, but missed. frenZy then tried to strike Monster that came too close, but missed. BioHazard then came over and harassed frenZy for a bit. frenZy got flipped again, but righted itself again, striking the lexan on its way back up. frenZy got its axe stuck over the spikestrip, but fired it to free itself and continue on. frenZy then began pounding away on the top of Mauler and the immobile Suicidal Tendencies. frenZy continued punishing its two immobile victims for quite a bit. frenZy then spun in between the both of them, before creeping its way creeping its way over to Gammatron. Once they were flipped, frenZy backed off to a safe distance for a while, only to be lightly pecked by Suicidal Tendencies while Kill-O-Amp crept over. frenZy moved away from the wall, only to get thwacked by Tazbot. The time ran out shortly after and frenZy was one of the remaining six for voting, but it lost overall to BioHazard. frenZy's first match was against Scrap Daddy HW210. At the beginning of the match, frenZy moved towards Scrap Daddy, who edged forward to attempt to hit frenZy with its spinning blade. After a few moments, while frenZy landed a couple of blows with its hammer, Scrap Daddy's saw blade made contact with frenZy and it completely broke off, landing uselessly on the BattleBox floor. A few short moments went by and frenZy pushed Scrap Daddy up against the arena wall and spikestrip, where it couldn't move. Scrap Daddy was counted out and frenZy won by KO. This win put frenZy to the round of 16, where it faced Panic Attack. Both robots drove out, and Panic Attack was able to lift frenZy once before letting it go. Both bots drove near the killsaws and Panic Attack lost most of its right-side skirt. frenZy began to hammer Panic Attack relentlessly, denting the top and damaging the drive train. After about a minute and a half of pounding, Panic Attack's speed controller had broken free, shorting out the electronics. As a result, Panic Attack was unable to move and was counted out. This win put frenZy to the quarterfinals, where it faced GoldDigger. GoldDigger charged straight at frenZy and started spinning its pickaxe. frenZy approached and started beating GoldDigger with its hammer. The robots moved towards the killsaws and GoldDigger got caught on them. GoldDigger stopped moving and frenZy continued to hit GoldDigger with its hammer as it was being counted out. frenZy won by KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced BioHazard again. The match lasted for a long time, with BioHazard having some trouble flipping frenZy because of its round shape. FrenZy continued to attack BioHazard, even as it was being pushed around before its hammer stopped working. FrenZy attempted to back up for another shot, but got clipped by the killsaws and landed on its back, causing it to become immobile due to its hammer ceasing to function seconds earlier. frenZy was being counted out and BioHazard advanced to the heavyweight finals. For unknown reasons, frenZy didn't participate the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to being a previous semifinalist, frenZy was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Towering Inferno. Both robots went straight at each other and frenZy started hitting Towering Inferno with its hammer, as Towering Inferno was hitting frenZy with its hammers. frenZy later pushed Towering Inferno against the spikestrip and Towering Inferno stopped moving as its custom welds failed, dislodging the drive train. Towering Inferno was counted out and frenZy won by KO. This win put frenZy to the round of 16, where it faced OverKill again. OverKill won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament once again. frenZy wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. frenZy first hit Kill-O-Amp with its hammer then got flipped by Little Sister. frenZy self-righted and retaliated on Little Sister. Then it was flipped by HexaDecimator, but self-righted again. It then received a hit from OverKill, then bumped KillerHurtz. Next it attacked Voltronic until Nightmare intervened, in which it started pummeling Nightmare. Next it was attacked by Little Sister again, then GoldDigger. It temporarily chased OverKill before switching to GoldDigger. OverKill drove onto frenZy, but retreated before frenZy could attack. HexaDecimator flipped frenZy again, but frenZy self-righted again. Then Little Sister flipped it again, but of course FrenZy self-righted. Lastly it hit HexaDecimator and Nightmare at the same time before the timer buzzed. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but lost overall to HexaDecimator. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, frenZy was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought SlamJob. SlamJob came across the box to frenZy before it could advance from its square, putting early pressure on. Both fired their axes, but missed each other. SlamJob turned around frenZy as they swung their long hammer, knocking themselves over. frenZy righted itself as SlamJob missed twice with its axe. frenZy swung but missed as well. SlamJob gathered frenZy up its front, striking twice with its axe while driving frenZy into the pulverizer. frenZy got away, but SlamJob came back in and struck frenZy with its axe again, proceeding to slam it into the wall. frenZy swung its hammer, but couldn't get a good shot as it was hitting the lexan. SlamJob ran away from frenZy and dodged another hammer blow as frenZy pursued them. Both met in the center of the box and missed each other some more, before SlamJob used its rear to push frenZy. All the while, frenZy scored some hits with its hammer before SlamJob backed off again. SlamJob and frenZy collided once more, but the killsaws lifted frenZy up and SlamJob put them on their head. frenZy struggled to right itself as SlamJob came in under the long arm, firing its axe and trapping the hammer of frenZy as it was on its side. frenZy tried to right itself again, but SlamJob stayed close and prevented it. frenZy finally righted itself, but it went directly on the killsaws and was spun around and back onto its head. frenZy finally got itself righted as SlamJob came in again, spiking frenZy and pushing them. frenZy managed to get two shots into the slot where the axe was, before it was slammed into the wall and onto the entrance ramp. SlamJob held frenZy there with its axe, but frenZy kept popping SlamJob, leaving a dent on the top and on the left skirt. frenZy got away and pursued SlamJob, only to get held down by SlamJob on the killsaws, flailing its hammer uselessly. SlamJob pushed freny into the wall once more, but frenZy retaliated and landed more shots on the top of SlamJob. SlamJob pushed them once more, taking several shots from frenZy's hammer, but managing to push frenZy into the pulverizer once more. frenZy came out again, swinging at nothing till SlamJob came in and frenZy struck the corner seem to two of SlamJob's skirts. Once again, SlamJob pushed frenZy and took more shots on its top, before frenZy spun itself off. frenZy went back to the blue square briefly before coming back out and getting rammed into the wall. frenZy got out, swung its hammer and missed again as SlamJob struck the killsaws next to it. SlamJob caught frenZy with its spike again, but frenZy kept popping SlamJob as it was dragged around and into the wall again. frenZy got numerous shots on SlamJob's left skirt, leaving a giant dent while SlamJob pecked away at frenZy. frenZy drove over the saws once more to chase its opponent to the center of the arena, before SlamJob shunted frenZy onto another set of killsaws. frenZy missed its final hammer blow as the time ran out and went to the judges. SlamJob won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament once again. frenZy wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Its first target was Omega-13, then almost hit Phrizbee. It then went after Towering Inferno. Next, it tackled Little Sister and Greenspan. Then it struck I-Beam, getting its hammer stuck in I-Beam, but they managed to separate. It then got bumped by Omega-13 and pushed around by I-Beam. It managed to hit I-Beam again (and avoid getting stuck this time.) It then seemed to be experiencing some technical-difficulties as it wasn't mobile anymore, being tested by GoldDigger. In the end GoldDigger and Little Sister were the winners. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, frenZy was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought The Matador. frenZy had added a bar with a tiny bolt to the front of their robot to catch The Matador. frenZy started off strong, landing several hits on the top of The Matador and pushing it around on its stick. But halfway through the match, frenZy's hammer stopped working as the weapon battery pack had died and The Matador took the opportunity to deliver a huge flip to frenZy. As a result, The Matador was overturned and frenZy was left on its side, The Matador managed to self-right, actually sending itself flying several feet into the air. frenZy was unable to get off its side and was counted out. The Matador was declared victorious and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament once again. For unknown reasons frenZy didn't participate in the Heavyweight consolation Rumble at the end of the tournament, but even if it did and won, it still wouldn't have competed in the Heavyweight royal rumble since the rest of the rumbles were cancelled due to an accident with Nightmare. Wins/Losses * Wins: 8 * Losses: 8 Series Record Long Beach: ? Las Vegas: Round of 16 Season 1.0: Round of 16 Season 2.0: Semi-Finals Season 3.0: Round of 16 Season 4.0: Round of 32 Season 5.0: Round of 32 ABC Season 1: Did Not Enter Mark Beiro Introductions "Its the terrifying titanium titan. From Los Feliz, California. Give it up for the 210 pound heavyweight, FRENZY!" "When push comes to shove, robotic annihilation is his only true love. Here is FRENZY!" "Don't run and hide. Face the relentless fury of FRENZY!" "His fans swear he's the absolute best. His opponents dismiss him as an annoying pest. Now its time for his ultimate test. Its FRENZY!" "It's your daddy's belt, your mamma's left shoe and your babysitter's spike club all rolled into one. Here is FRENZY!" "Like Star Jones at Hometown Buffet, keep your hands away from this feeding FRENZY!" IMG0043.jpg|frenZy's Robot Wars 96 appearance as Terminal frenZy. Frenzystats 1.0.jpg|frenZy's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. frenZy2.0Stats.jpg|frenZy's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. frenZyRWSeries4Stats.jpg|frenZy's stats according to Robot Wars. Merchandise Any appearances by frenZy in merchandise are listed below: *frenZy/Grip N' Grappler *frenZy/Build 'Em Bash 'Em *frenZy/SpinBot *frenZy/MiniBot Trivia *frenZy made an appearance in the TV show Grounded for Life titled "Mr. Roboto". Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:US Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys